


Temptation

by Coolstar422



Category: Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries
Genre: (maybe), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I don't know how this works, Kissing, Might turn into a collection, So short it hurts, dark side, first fic on AO3, one-shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolstar422/pseuds/Coolstar422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic on ao3, so I'm not a complete newbie, I've posted on fanfiction. By the way Spoilers for S2, Ep.52</p><p>In Season 2 (War of the Magi) episode 52 Journey Witch Way, at the end where Laurence, Aaron, Travis, and Aphmau were at the Wolf Tribe's old village, Laurence started hearing things as they neared the Nether Portal. What happens when the voices tell him to do something dangerous? What happens when Aphmau is involved? </p><p>Wow I'm horrible at summaries, I'm usually better, but wow this is bad. What happens when..? Really Kat? Wow, I'm so much better than this, whatever, read if you want I don't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly made this after watching Episodes 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, and 55 of Season 2. I had waited a while so I could binge watch a bunch, but hey, I still got a cliffhanger! I swear all of her episodes end in cliffhangers, really important ones too.
> 
> Rambling like usual, oops. This fic is probably really bad. Started it at 4am, passed out halfway through woke up at 2pm and finished it. Haha, some writer I am. Anyways, again probably bad, might have errors since I was tired. This is my first fic on Ao3, not first in all. I post on Fanfiction.net, and I write more than I post, so yeah.
> 
> Sorry for you reading this, and yeah hope you enjoy (somehow). Also, this is obviously not for Garmau fans. If Aph and Laurence are the only ones mentions, plus the kissing maybe. So don't read it and ask me why I ship Laurmau, I'll explain if you really want me to. 
> 
> Just a note. Yes I know Laurence's name is spelled Laurance. It's not my fault that I spell it with an 'e' instead of an 'a'. In the early episode Ep26, and forward, his name was spelled Laurence, but sometime it changed to be spelled Laurance, and I'm not used to spelling it like that yet. It's Jason's fault for spelling it like that and letting me get used to it anyways. I won't fix it, because it proves that I'm human and I make mistakes.

As I stood there Aphmau's words grew quieter. What was it? Why was it pulling me?

"Laurence!" Her voice suddenly back.

I look at her in shock at her sudden loudness. "Aphmau I'm sorry... but it's..." I take a step towards that spot. It was calling me, and every part of my body wanted to listen more than resist it.

I barely notice Aphmau look in the direction I was facing. She sighs softly, almost sounding ashamed. "I know... the Nether Portal. I'm sorry for bringing you here Laurence."

That's right. It, was here. I couldn't remember, just the need of being back there nagging at my mind. I want to sigh in frustration, but I don't want Aphmau to worry. I don't want to go back there.

My body takes another step forward despite what my mind tells it. This time Aphmau notices, but she doesn't say anything, she just gives me a questioning look.

I reluctantly stop fighting against it and walk to where the feeling pulled me. Aphmau followed behind.

"Laurence?" She asks softly, glancing at me for a moment.

"I can't..." I mentally flinch at my own words. They had come out so fast, I didn't even have time to tell myself what to say and what not to say.

"Can't what?"

It took me a second to realize we were at the mouth of the cave, I'd just have to turn the corner. I stop myself and the voices get louder. "It's..." I put a hand to my head. "It's nothing..."

_**Come closer** _

Aphmau takes my arm. "Laurence, I don't think you should see it. We should go back. Travis is checking it out so we don't need to worry."

_**Closer** _

I didn't know how much of that sentence I actually heard, because the voices got louder, and the feeling was taking over my senses. I try to walk forward, but I feel Aphmau stop me. I look back at her and she had a determined look. She wasn't going to let me go in there.

_**She's in the way** _

_**Kill her** _

Kill... Aphmau? No, I couldn't I cared for her too much. Yet I find myself slowly reaching behind me to my sword.

I hear Aphmau gasp softly. "Laurence, your eyes are red, but you're not in your shadow knight form, what's going on?" She asks whispering, completely oblivious to the threat.

I feel my hand close around the blade's handle. One quick motion is all it'd take.

_**Kill her** _

_**Come join us** _

_**Let go** _

_**Trust us** _

_**Laurence** _

I move my hand slightly. Move once and-

"Laurence! Stop this!"

I freeze, the voices instantly gone. I let go of my sword and turn around. Aaron was standing there with a stranger next to him. Aaron looked at me. "You'd never forgive yourself."

Aphmau seemed confused and it fully dawned on me what I was about to do. I would have killed her, and she's the one I wanted to protect the most. I look at Aphmau, my eyes still red. "Aphmau I'm sorry, you shouldn't be near me." I run off and I hear Aphmau call my name before Aaron stops her, their voices fade.

I stop at the base of the hill, my chest rising and falling, trying to grasp what air it could. I collapse next to the river and try to calm my breathing. This would only make my Shadow Knight side act up more.

I almost killer her. We were too close to the Nether Portal. Even now I can feel the pull.

I hear footsteps coming behind me. I already know who it is, so I don't move. "Aphmau..."

She sits next to me. "I don't know what's going on, Aaron told me to let you explain. What was it that you'd regret doing? We promised, no more keeping secrets..."

I don't answer right away, looking for the right words. I gave up, simply telling the truth. "I heard voices. They were, calling me to get closer to the Nether Portal, at first I tried to resist, but it didn't matter. When you tried to stop me, they... they told me to kill you. I-I couldn't but I could stop myself. Aaron broke me out of it, before I actually-" I cut myself off, flinching from the close memory.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Laurence. If we hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened." Aphmau whispers, looking to the ground.

I stare at her in shock. 'How can she blame herself for this?' "No Aphmau listen. It was my fault for listening, and this would've happened eventually with the temptation and all. I just can't believe I listened this time. Their influence must of been strong the closer I am to the Nether."

She looks at me, confusion written on her face. "Temptation?"

She didn't put it together. I sigh. "To obtain immortality is to kill someone you cared for. It gets stronger the more I ignore it. I am still only half Shadow Knight."

"I didn't think of it like that." She looks at me. "I want to help you control it. We can figure out what we are together."

That's when I notice tears going down her face. I cup my hands gently around her face, wiping away her tears with my thumb. "What are you crying for?"

She leans into my touch. "I don't want you to suffer anymore. In the end, back when we first went into the Nether to save Castor, and you stayed behind, I should have forced you to come back with us. Maybe then you'd-"

I cut her off, closing the distance between us and pushing our lips together. After a second she relaxed, her lips were softer than I imagined. I pull away, not wanting to take advantage and go further. I let go of her. "You can't see the future. You can't change the past. All you can do is make the present better for you now."

Aphmau nods, smiling softly. "Thank you Laurence."

I grin at her, standing up. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I pull her up slowly. "Come on, the others are probably thinking some thoughts."

She hits me on the arm, blushing. "Laurence!" She runs off and I laugh.

"I'm sorry I had to." I run after her, the temptation gone, for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> It was bad wasn't it? It was rushed I admit.
> 
> Oh my god I was able to figure out the coding for italics and bold! I'm kinda proud of myself, no one taught me how to do this xD
> 
> Anyways! I've decided I will do a collection! I would like you guys to give me ships to write about, and It'd be a big help if you gave me prompts to go with them! Or just prompts. This will not be a... smutty... collection, because a lot of people who watch the show are underage. There can be fluff though!


End file.
